


joe

by bloodikichi



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodikichi/pseuds/bloodikichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	joe

hey kagz grins evilly and gayly


End file.
